Christmas Spirit
by kachilee07
Summary: Drabble for a special someone!


**Author's Note: So this is just a small drabble for someone special (*cough* Carlos'sCupcake *cough*). Because she's damn awesome. The end. **

**Also, this totally went in a different direction that I had initially planned, so I'm totally sorry girl that it's awkward. But just know that I love you! **

**And I promise that I'll have an update for y'all after the holidays...things are just crazy. Love y'all and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Kendall, just stop. I'm not really in the Christmas spirit right now."

Tiff turned away from her boyfriend of two years who was singing stupidly into a spatula, trying to make Tiff laugh. She had come home from a long day at work, completely worn out. The sight that had met her eyes when she entered the door had only made it worse.

While she had been gone, Kendall had taken it upon himself to decorate the entire house, without her. Lights were strung on the tree, garland hung from the mantle and little Christmasy knick knacks were placed around the house. While it all looked beautiful, Tiff was upset. One of her favorite traditions was decorating the entire house. Sure, she had been crazy busy at her job and hadn't really had time to do it. Before she knew it, it was only a few days before Christmas. The holiday had snuck up on her.

She had walked into the kitchen to find Kendall dishing up Chinese food from her favorite take out place. Even though she was irritated, the big grin on his face made it impossible for her to be mad at him. He was so proud of what he'd done, convinced he was doing her a favor.

Despite the apparent sweetness of the gesture, Tiff still couldn't help but be slightly upset. Christmas was just a few days away, yet she wasn't the least prepared. She didn't know what it was…she just wasn't in the Christmas spirit.

As she turned away, Kendall frowned slightly and dropped the spatula. "Tiff, what's going on?" Her back turned to him, she shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling the whole Christmas thing this year."

Kendall was quiet for a moment, contemplating. His eyes lit up as an idea hit him. Lacing his fingers through hers, Kendall pulled her towards the door.

"I know what will help! Let's go look at lights!" he said, practically bounding from excitement. Tiff pulled back, shaking her head at him.

"No. I don't really want to go back out. I'd rather just stay in tonight," she responded. Disappointment crossed Kendall's face briefly before another idea hit. A grin lit up his features.

"Okay. Fine, we'll stay in. Go upstairs and take a nice relaxing bath. Change into something comfortable. Then come back down here and we'll have a night in," he said quickly. Tiff eyed him warily.

"Kendall…," she started, but he waved her off.

"No. I'm not taking no for an answer. Just go," he urged, ushering her towards the stairs. With a resigned sigh, Tiff trudged up the stairs. She might as well go along with whatever he had planned. Kendall could be stubborn as hell.

An hour later she walked back downstairs to find the house darkened. The only illumination came from the tree and the various lights Kendall had strung up throughout the downstairs.

"Kendall?" she called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"In here," he responded. Tiff followed the sound of his voice into the living room. She couldn't help herself, she laughed at the sight in front of her.

The entire floor was covered in blankets and pillows. She stepped gingerly onto it; it was like a fluffy heaven. Kendall was in the middle, waiting for her. He had two trays set up off to the side. Hot chocolate and cookies sat on them, just waiting to be devoured.

Tiff plopped down next to him, feeling herself sink into the comfy padding. "So, this is your idea of a night in?" she asked, a small smirk on her face. Kendall grinned.

"Yep. We're gonna camp out here tonight, watching Christmas movies and stuffing ourselves with cookies. Sound good to you?"

She paused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Sounds perfect."

Kendall breathed a small sight of relief, eliciting a chuckle from his girlfriend. He turned on the first movie and pulled her into his arms. Tiff relaxed against him, her hands coming to rest over his.

After three movies, five cups of hot chocolate and countless movies, Tiff felt her eyes start to droop. They were laying, propped up against a number of pillows. Tiff turned her body into Kendall's, resting her head just under his shoulder, intent on falling asleep. Kendall's voice kept her up.

"Not just yet, sweetheart," he murmured, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He sat up, pulling Tiff with him. "Feel like Christmas yet?" he asked. Tired, she nodded at him.

"Mhmm…can we sleep now?" she yawned out. Kendall chuckled.

"I don't know. Feels like something's missing," he said, a teasing lilt to his voice. Tiff's eyebrows rose up at him.

"What? You're the one who just spent all day trying to make it feel like Christmas for me," she protested.

"True. But there's just something not quite right."

"Kendaaaaaaaall," she whined out, dropping her head to his shoulder. Kendall laughed again.

"Oh I know what it is! It's not Christmas without presents!"

"We've still got a few days yet till Christmas," Tiff stated, her forehead still resting on his shoulder.

"Ah, it never hurts to break the rules every once in a while. Besides, I've got a special one for you."

The flipping of a lid had Tiff's head shooting up. Her eyes landed on a small jewelry box resting on Kendall's palm. Nestled in the box was a beautiful diamond ring, shining brilliantly in the reflection of the Christmas lights. Her heart stuttered in her chest as her eyes met his.

"Is that…?" she questioned, unable to finish.

"Yeah. I've had it for a few weeks now, waiting for the right moment. Tonight seems to be it. I love you, Tiff. Marry me?" he asked lightly. His own heart was thundering, waiting for her response.

Tiff stared back and forth between Kendall's face and the ring before nodding emphatically, a wide smile appearing on her own face.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his. They fell back against the pillows. When they broke apart they both started laughing. Shakily, Kendall took the ring from the box and placed it delicately on her finger. Tiff stared at it in wonderment, happiness flooding her.

"It's okay?" he asked hesitantly. She looked up at him, a grin on her face.

"It's beautiful. I love you," she responded, kissing him once more. Kendall wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him as they adjusted themselves against the pillows.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured to her, pressing his lips lightly to the top of her head.


End file.
